Feelings With Consequences
by radioactivelight
Summary: "Time will tell whether or not his fire will be put out. Though when a fire starts, it creates tremendous damage, even when its stopped burning, leaving the aftermath more devastating than the fire itself." /My own take on FNAF and the backstory from Chica's POV\ Rated T for any violence and language. (Contains Chica x Foxy)
1. Prologue - Mike's Dilemma

Prologue  
First Meeting

It was extremely quiet in the unlighted room. _How? How in the hell did I get myself into this this time? _The words ran through the man's mind. None of the four present within the four walls spoke or moved, besides one who was nervously twiddling his pale, long fingers. He was trying to get himself to stop shaking, to stop feeling this anxious. The three who had invited him to come practically dragged him there. There was no way that the man could have denied joining them in the room he was currently in.

Fearing for his life, he glanced up when he heard metal creaks coming towards him. The sound being produced was haunting, and made him feel even more terrified for what was about to happen. A dim light flicked on, revealing a shadow on the wall. The man glanced up, feeling sick to his stomach with anxiety. He couldn't believe this was happening, nonetheless that he'd gotten himself into it.

"Hello, son. We heard you were trying to tell staff about us," came a deep voice, "and we don't like that."  
The man stared at the towering creature looking at him, staring down at him. Looking as if he was about to crush him. _Spare me. _He thought, closing his eyes in terror. He couldn't make the colors out very well in this light, but before him stood something brown.

"Oh, the animatronics are so bad. The animatronics tried to kill me! Y'know, that ain't entirely true," the bot said scornfully. "We merely think you're an endoskeleton. Didn't the phone guy tell you?" He snickered.

Behind him two more shadows appeared, along with red and violet eyes appearing from seemingly nowhere.  
"Well, these two think you are, anyway." The bot said, looking away in boredom.  
"Not our fault that our programs were damaged." Came a softer, but still hard voice. "We can hardly tell the difference at night."

"Listen, son; I don't think they told you how we work. We adapt to personalities. We feel emotions in a more severe way. Those emotions can destroy us, just like they can destroy _you_." The animatronic pressed one brown finger to the man's chest. He was scared speechless, but still listened.

"Have you ever felt anger?" The gentlier voice came glitchily, "It's scary and compelling. It is like an apple burning, but quickly; the speed so fast it can catch you off guard. It hurts you the most, but it also hurts the air around it, as it becomes foggy, choking others and slowly killing them." The man shook like a leaf at the description. "It's what some of us have felt for years."

"Maybe you can understand a little more now that it isn't our goal to kill you. Damaged programs can lead to... well, a lot of stuff. My two friends here were trying to help you by stuffing you in a costume. Someone we used to know," the red eyes frowned at this mention, "was full of spirit. Then emotions tore down everything he knew of."  
"I wish I knew who you were talking about," the red eyes rolled in irritation.

"Emotions led to all of us doing awful things." The violet eyes darted away, seeming ashamed. "All of us." She seemed to be reliving past memories for a moment as she frowned at the ground. He noticed the glitchiness was far more evident in her voice than in the other two. _What happened to the voicebox?_

"So next time you want to tell staff, I'll tear your head straight off your shoulders." The deep-voiced, brown bot threatened, making the man flinch and snap back into reality away from his thoughts. "We won't stuff you if you keep your mouth shut. Keep your words to yourself, and your body will stay in one piece. Got it?"  
The man just nodded quickly, only now his realizing his breath came out in near wheezes. He swallowed hard, trying to recollect himself.  
He seemed to have a better understanding, except for one thing:  
_What did these three do in the past?_

"U-um, if I c-can ask something?" The man stuttered. He could hardly believe he dared to ask this. The leader bot's blue eyes stared intensely and turned back to him as he'd just backed off, and he just nodded briskly.  
"What exactly did you all do here before?" He asked.  
The three sets of eyes glanced at each other, seeming surprised at the man's sudden interest.  
"Well Mike Schmidt, it's a long story," the yellow she-bot said. "But we've got six hours to burn, right?"

_  
_  
Hello if you're reading this. This story is basically based around the Bite of '87 and the events that lead and happened afterwards, so if you're into that you'll probably like reading this. I understand this prologue is fairly short, but Chapter 1 will be much longer, I promise! FNAF2 is not in this timeline. Thanks for reading!_

~RL


	2. Chapter 1 - First Impressions

Chapter 1

~~~

Officially in the light, the three bots were all in perfectly good view now. Mike noted how big they were; how if he acted out of line he could instantly be getting his neck snapped - or ripped off his shoulders as Freddy had described. They each sat down in a seat in front of him, only a few feet and a desk seperating them from him.

"It's a sad story, to be frank," Chica said grimly, "it always will be in my eyes."  
"Don't expect to get anything out of Bonnie; he knows nothing about our past situations. There's a good reason for that." Freddy said with crossed arms, shooting a glare at the purple rabbit, who just blinked in response and looked to Mike, an "I have no clue" look in his glassy eyes.

"Chica, why don't you tell him?" Freddy beckoned in a more quiet voice, and all eyes were set on the seemingly shocked chicken.  
"W-what? You rea-lly want me t-o?" Her voice glitched slightly, and she closed her eyes in frustration, while Freddy looked away in dismay, as if an old, distasteful memory had come back.  
"Well... what do you want? The beginning, then?" Chica asked.  
"I-if that's alright with you," Mike stammered, "since I'm going to be working here, I want to at least know... what happened in the past that made you guys... damaged."

Chica leaned back, and looked at the roof of the room. She seemed to smile a bit at the nostalgia of thinking about her first memories, which made Mike feel a little cooler around the bots.  
"So, I guess we'll go straight to the start, then."

~~~

What even was existence?  
There was just pure blackness and the sounds of things seeming to squeak, and a light padding was trailing across in the darkness. Darkness was a frightening thing, but also, oddly, a calming thing as well.

What was existence; what was anything? Words tumbled through and fro a mind, information practically spilling over like a shaken up soda being opened. It was so much to take in; the thought of pizza and children and parties ran back and forth at an alarming speed.  
_Pizza is yellow, it can have many toppings. Parties are fun, they have many purposes. Children are kind and sweet, they must be treated nicely. _It was a lot to take in all at once; various other terms like colors and foods ran through her.

"Did you activate her?" The voice of a young man came into earshot. It was almost alarming to hear something else other than the echo of one's voice in their head. The squeaking hadn't been as disrupting as this.

"Yeah, let's see if she works, though. Boss said it would take a while for their programs to boot up and load memories." Another voice replied.  
_Are they talking to me?_ The thought filled up what seemed to be the entirity of her mind.  
Two eyes opened, and a blinding light filled them. The eyes blinked, looking all around, feeling electric power running through them to keep them awake.

_I'm a robot, then?_  
Yes, that was her final conclusion. She knew she wasn't human; she could feel it quite practically, feeling circuits running all around her body.  
She surveyed the room, seeing that she was slightly elevated above ground-level, and the floor was covered in checkered-tile, various tables lining the room with party hats neatly placed on them in even rows for each available seat. There was a front door to the left of the room, and other rooms ahead, but her eyesight could not bring her to see what exactly lay behind them.

"They're programmed with face recognition. Boss said we were supposed to show them 'emselves," one of the men said, walking away for a moment.  
_They're? So I'm not alone._ She thought.

She looked down further, something being just out of her eye's view. It was hanging from her neck and lying flatly to her chest, but she couldn't see it. How inconveinent.  
Her eyes averted to the two men in front of her, as the other had come back from fetching something.

One man had longish, blonde hair, and another with short, black hair. They both wore blue outfits, buttoned up in the front with a little nametag on the side, stating their name and age. On their heads were hats, both advertising the same company for moving items.

The man with the blonde hair lifted up something in his hands, and the robot was surprised to see a picture form. It seemed to be a yellow robot, staring right back at her. It had violet-colored eyes, and a bib around its neck that read 'Let's Eat!'. She looked down, suddenly realizing that what she'd been staring at must've been her.

"What is it? A chicken, or a duck?" The black-haired of the men asked, staring up at the robot. The man with blonde hair scowled.  
"You're asking that question? Rob, dude, her name is _Chica._ Clearly she's a chicken. If she was a duck she'd be named 'Duckella' or something, I'm sure."  
_My name is Chica...?_  
The robot couldn't seem to communicate with them. Did she have a voice like them? She tried to find any way to butt in to greet them, which she had the odd impulse to do, but couldn't locate her speaking abilities just yet.

Suddenly, the front door opened, and in walked two new people she hadn't ever seen before, a man and a woman.  
Upon appearance, the man was wearing a white shirt and dark pants, suspenders connected to them and over his shoulderblades. His hair was a light brown, did up in some odd doo that made Chica slightly amused, and his eyes were a bright blue.  
The woman had blonde hair that ended in curls, and she was wearing a formal-looking, flower-dappled, white dress, which ended at knee-level. She wore matching high heels and wore a pale lipstick that complimented her face, and she wore green eyes.

"Are they all unboxed?" The man said, walking up and staring up at the stage in awe.  
"Yep, they are." The black-haired male, which Chica recognized as Rob answered the man. "Wow, they're fantastic looking! Eye candy for the children will always bring their parents zipping on down here." He said excitedly.  
"They're a bit big... think they might scare some of the kids?" The woman asked with a worried tone, seeming wary of the stage.  
"Don't be ridiculous. They're going to be great with the kids! This is 1981. We're going to be such a big hit!" The man was practically lit up with happiness as he eyed Chica, and his eyes darted back and forth from her to next to her.  
_Who else is with me?_ She asked herself.

"So, Mr. Fazbear, anything else we can do for you?" Rob asked.  
"No, no, you've done quite enough. So, they have facial recognition, a free roam, prerecorded lines... correct?"  
"Yeah, that's the gist of it." Rob said.  
"I think somewhere it said they can adapt emotions to fit in with certain children and misfits, too." The other man shrugged.  
"Would you like to come outside so I can pay you now?" Mr. Fazbear invited.  
The two men nodded, and Mr. Fazbear led the two away, back to the front door.  
Chica stared at the woman who remained. Her eyes were slit a bit and her arms were crossed, as if she didn't like the idea of any of this, but she quickly followed Mr. Fazbear, leaving the building.

Chica took this chance to look around a little more, and even lifted up her arms and saw how she moved. It was quite fascinating learning how to move for the first time, figuring out where everything seems to be powered and such. She looked to the right, and that's when she noticed someone else there, who was staring back, equally dumbfounded at her presence. She could tell it was a rabbit, and he was purple with red-tinged eyes. A red bow tie suited around his neck, and a guitar was in his hands. He was taller than Chica certainly-those ears were huge!

She opened her break to speak, but couldn't seem to still talk to this new robot. She closed it again, unsure of how she could communicate. He blinked, seeming to be in the same situation. He looked down at his hands, gripping the guitar in one and raised the other, waving it slightly. She recognized it quickly as a sign of greeting. She followed his lead of doing what he did.

"Hello," his mouth opened, the voice coming out of him. She blinked in shock. To her, the voice sounded like a surferboy. What a surferboy was she had no clue, but inside her program it seemed to be the only thing she was able to describe it as. It wasn't high pitched, but it wasn't deep either; just perfectly in the middle.  
"Hello!" She suddenly replied out of nowhere, seeming shocked by suddenly finding her voice to speak with. Chica was satisfied with her voice, as it sounded a bit girly, but not to the point of which it got irritating.

"Who are you?" She asked, looking him up and down repeatedly.  
"I... think my name's Bonnie. At least, that's what they told me." He said with a shrug.  
"Bonnie... but aren't you a boy?" Chica asked, tilting her head slightly.  
"I know. I don't really understand either, but I'll get used to it." Bonnie said sheepishly.  
"I'm Chica, in case you were curious." Chica said with a grin. He seemed to be good enough to be friend material. She didn't have much of an issue with him. He acted nice, and seemed friendly.

"So... I presume we're a band?" Bonnie questioned, looking down and patting his guitar gently.  
"Huh? What's a band?" The new voice came out of nowhere so suddenly that both Chica and Bonnie froze in surprise, not only for the shock of them not knowing the presence of another bot, but the deepness of the voice. For a minute, Chica had thought her and Bonnie were alone. When she turned to see this bot, she could easily tell this robot was a bear, a brown bear, and he had a microphone in one hand and had a bowler hat upon his head. He didn't make eye contact, looking surprised at his own voice just as they had been.

"Wow, your voice is pretty deep. That's cool!" Chica said, seeing how uncomfortable he was in an attempt to make him feel welcome. It was definitely awkward as a first meeting.  
"O-oh, thanks..." he said quietly. He seemed to be more of a shy type, she observed to herself.  
"Who might you be?" Bonnie called from Chica's right.  
"Oh, my name's Freddy Fazbear," he said some what proudly, "I think they named me after the store owner."  
"'Least you didn't get a girlish name," Bonnie said jealously, causing Chica to giggle a bit.  
"W-what's our purpose here? What's a band?" Freddy asked again, reviving the question that had sparked the current conversation.

"If my program is telling me correctly, a band is what us three are. We perform music... for who, right now I'm unsure of; I believe kids - but I think we'll all be pretty good friends if we're a band." Bonnie said.  
"I like the idea of all of us being friends a lot." Chica said with a smile.  
The door opened, causing Chica to freeze in place on instinct. For some reason, she felt like any other presence shouldn't know about their free mindedness.

Clearly it was the same with Freddy and Bonnie, as they had stopped speaking as well.  
Mr. Fazbear, and who she now assumed was Mrs. Fazbear walked back towards the stage. Mr. Fazbear certainly had a bubbly personality. He used his hands to speak a lot, to emphasis words.

"This is so great. I'm really excited. What about you?" He asked, turning to his female companion. After a moment of eyeing the three, she just sighed.  
"I suppose it's worth a chance. But so help me if this place puts us downhill..."  
Mr. Fazbear did something next that caught Chica off guard, but also made her extremely curious.  
He planted a kiss on her cheek, seeming to reassure her without words that it'd 'be okay'.  
Chica was awful curious about what it must've felt like, or if she'd ever get kissed like that. She was a robot, so it was dumb to think that... right?  
"Now, I say we get some celebatory pizza. You know that this place opens tomorrow and it'll be bustling. Need to relax while we can." Mr. Fazbear said, pulling her away.  
"Oh, I know," she said, "but, Fred... didn't the robots change positions since we were gone?" She asked.  
"They have a free roaming mode, dear. Now, come on!" Mr. Fazbear practically dragged her out of the dining room. The door closed, leaving the bots alone again.

Chica couldn't get the thought of how much Mr. Fazbear loved her off her mind. Was it ever possible that she could, at some point, be loved like that?

"We're opening tomorrow?! Oh no, oh no! We didn't even practice! How will I remember my lines?!" Bonnie instantly panicked.  
"B-but I'm sure they're all in our programs already?" Freddy suggested, to which Bonnie seemed to calm down.  
"You're right." He sighed, seemingly at his own stupidity.  
Chica didn't respond to the conversation, too lost in thought about the logics of love. What was this feeling inside her?

_  
~~~ Will indicate a change in POV, from Mike to Chica, or the other way around.  
Hope you enjoy this one!  
~RL


	3. Chapter 2 - Discovered Revelations

Chapter 2

* * *

"It was so nice, so wonderful," the chicken said, remorse in her voice, "I... I wi-sh it could go ba-ck to that," she looked down feebly. Mike could only look on intensely, knowing that Chica had only just started this long story Mike had signed up for. Freddy patted her leg a little in an attempt to comfort her, to which she looked back up and looked at Mike.

"Don't ever... ever, be as stupid as me." Chica said. "I had everything, but still wanted something more. I was greedy." She frowned.

"Wait, I was really like that?" Bonnie asked, who had stayed quiet up til now.

"Oh, you... Bonnie, you'll understand soon," Chica said wistfully.

"We performed a few years. Best years of our career," Chica smiled, then dropped her expression, "but it was soon to be ruined. By the power of emotions." the bot seemed to growl the last word.

"Continue, if you will," Freddy invited. She just nodded.

"Now, where was I? Ah yes... it was four years later when trouble came to our humble establishment." 

* * *

Chica and her two friends had gotten quite used to each other over the course of the first week they had met, and they performed like charms. It had been four years since the pizzeria first opened. All the children loved them and the place got tons of good feedback. Some parents seemed wary of the band at first, finding them creepy that their programs had the power to detect emotion around them, absorb it and use that themselves, as Mr. Fazbear continuously bragged about.

"It's smart technology," Mr. Fazbear would always say in his happy voice, "this will be the future."

Chica had easily found out what being sad feels like, and what being overjoyed or angered was like. It wasn't fun to her, not one bit.

She'd mostly recognized the feelings from the children which concerned her more than their own parents were. It was merely by instinct that she felt like she should step in and try to sort things out. It seemed to work on most of the kids, besides one, that is.

"Have you ever felt what anger feels like?" Chica asked when the week had ended. "It's scary and compelling. The only way I can think of describing it is like an apple burning, but quickly; the speed so fast it can catch you off guard. It hurts you the most, but it also hurts the air around it, as it becomes foggy."

"I don't think I've felt like that before," Bonnie said, seeming a little scared of the description, Freddy following his lead, looking horrified.

"Which kid was that?" Freddy asked.

"Short, blonde hair, blue eyes. His aunt drops him off here nearly every day and takes off." Chica replied.

"Oh, you're talking about the Jeremy Fitzgerald kid." Chica nodded at Bonnie. Jeremy worried Chica more than it should've. She always felt a little taken aback when she'd try to pry a response or get him to do something with her. He was very crabby and usually snapped at her whenever she tried to get close.

* * *

"Wait! D-did you say Jeremy Fitzgerald?" Mike asked in astonishment.

"Yes... Jeremy Fitzgerald..." she said in a wary tone.

"Holy crap! I knew that kid! I KNEW HIM! He was my best friend!" Mike slapped the desk like an excited child, then just swallowed awkwardly and sat back down. "He, ah... he was murdered though." Mike said more miserably. "He was so young, he didn't deserve to die, but... I guess things tend to happen sometimes. My parents barely told me anything at the time, and by the time I got old enough to ask they'd forgotten who he was.

"D-do you guys know anything about what happened to him?" Mike asked.

Bonnie turned to the other bots. Freddy and Chica stared at each other grimly, making Mike's blood run cold. Maybe he wasn't ready to hear what happened to his childhood friend.

"We do know something, but we aren't there yet," Freddy decided to say. Mike leaned back in the chair stiffly, unsure of what to think of his reply.

"Go on, I'm sorry for interrupting," Mike said. Chica just nodded it off, "It's fine, Mike," then continued.

* * *

"He worries me. I've been trying to get him to talk to me, but he's really cooped up inside himself." Chica said, disappointment lining her tone.

"Maybe he'll come around. Surely he will, Freddy?" Bonnie looked at the bear who they'd by now deemed as their leader. Freddy wasn't a harsh leader, and he'd warmed up nicely to them. He was still shy even after all the years had passed, though he'd grown wiser, and Chica adored that about him.

"Depends. Seems like the child hates it here to me, but you never know with kids." Freddy gave a shrug. "Time will tell whether or not his fire will be put out. Though when a fire starts, it creates tremendous damage, even when its stopped burning, leaving the aftermath more devastating than the fire itself." He noted.

Chica and Bonnie just exchanged looks, knowing their friend could be intricate with his words.

"Gee Fred, could you be a little more confusing?" The rabbit asked in a sarcastic tone.

It was sudden, but they heard the door open, in walking the two restaurant owners. It was mid-day on a Sunday afternoon, what were Mr. and Mrs. Fazbear doing at the pizzeria? Chica's eyes darted to where they were walking, to the other side of the dining room.

"It should go here." Mr. Fazbear said and turned around, to which Chica had only just noticed now that three men followed them.

"Thank you for coming in on such short notice, but we want it to be ready for next week." Mrs. Fazbear said.

"What's ready?" She heard Bonnie's curious whisper.

For the next few hours, the three men worked in building things, and carried various props to the area they worked on. Curtains were placed up first, blocking what was inside in a frustrating way. A star pattern was splattered in various places on the black background. What was inside, none of the three bots had a clue. It was some hours later when the men received pay and left after the owners checked out the inside of the new thing they'd just built.

Eventually, they walked up to the bots.

"You guys are getting a new friend next week!" Mr. Fazbear said in a happy tone, making Chica nearly gasp in surprise.

"They can't talk, Freddy." The woman scolded him like a child.

"I know, but I'm just so excited! The place will be complete with four robots." Mr. Fazbear beamed, turning to head for the door, leaving the three bots in an utter state of shock.

"Next week is a long ways off, calm down." Mrs. Fazbear said in an amused voice as they headed out the door. The second the door closed, Chica heard Bonnie gasp loudly.

"SOMEONE NEW?!" Bonnie practically screeched. "What's she gonna look like? What's she going to do? What's her purpose? Why are they doing this now?" Bonnie exploded with questions.

"Just when I was comfortable," Freddy grumbled scornfully.

"Calm down, calm down! I'm sure they'll be great!" Chica enthused, as Bonnie paced back and forth on the stage.

"We have to all impress her and show our dominance now! She can't come in here and ruin everything!" Bonnie snapped.

"Wait, why do you assume it's a girl?" Chica asked.

"You're the only girl. It'd even out the number, wouldn't it?" The purple rabbit growled.

"Doesn't mean it'll be a girl." Chica snorted crossly.

Chica turned, glancing and heading over to the curtains. She heard Freddy and Bonnie in the background.

"I hope they're nice..." Freddy fretted.

"They'd better be. I'll put 'em in their place if they aren't." Bonnie growled. Chica's eyes widened as she saw the interior behind the curtains.

"Guys, I-I don't think we're meeting a girl."

* * *

"Oh, that only made them more upset upon me saying that. Another male animatronic? Absurd! We could only meet a girl. It didn't seem right to them at the time. They were so mad. I was a little too, since I'd never had a girl friend before," Chica laughed a little, but it slowly trailed off. "That's when we met the robot who changed everything. And I mean everything when I say everything. He changed most of us into who we are now - or rather, him and I are the cause of it." Chica said, taking on a crestfallen voice.

"It wasn't your fault," came Freddy's sudden growl of disdain, "it was that damned... endoskeleton." Mike's head spun in confusion at all these mentions of a fourth bot and endoskeleton.

"W-wait, there's four of you?" Mike asked in surprise.

"I've never met him either," Bonnie said, "all I know is he's mad."

"Bonnie, mad would be the understatement of the last thirty years." Freddy said grimly.

"Enraged. Furious. Betrayed. He's like a firework waiting to go off, except exploding into a flurry of blood and hate." Chica said quietly. "He's been waiting for years."

"He's still here in the restaurant, then? Where is he?" Mike inquired, making Freddy and Chica exchange looks.

"He's here, yes. He... you can't visit him." Chica said.

"Why not?" Mike asked.

"He locked himself away." Freddy explained.

"Who is he?" Mike whispered. Chica just let out a sigh.

"His name is Foxy."


	4. Chapter 3 - The New Guy

Chapter 3

* * *

"What... on earth is all of this?" Bonnie said in bewilderment. Chica stepped inside, feeling a softness of carpet underneath her.

The walls were plastered with blue and tan, representing what she knew only little of what was a 'beach'. A playset on the far side of the corner was built to look like a ship, and pieces of gold and other sea creatures hung from the ceiling. A few games were set off onto the side of the room.

"A pirate..." she whispered. "A pirate is coming."

"What? A pirate? You mean those things that steal whatever they can grasp and... kill people?" Bonnie questioned, fear lining his tone. None of them knew much about pirates, or anything that wasn't previously programmed into their systems, but they could learn about things far faster than they should've been able to. The thought was scary, because they had heard things here and there about them, but nothing that was that horrible.

"Well, they're rebellious for sure. I would enjoy saying we stand a fair chance in them being nice, but the odds seem low." Freddy said, adjusting his bowler hat.

"It's okay. We'll manage, right?" Chica looked to Bonnie and Freddy with belief that they could handle this newcomer. "We have one week to prepare."

"I don't want anyone new," Bonnie said in a cross tone, "I liked it just us." She frowned at Bonnie's growing negativity. Usually the bot was extremely up-beat.

"What do they want a new bot for anyway?" Chica wondered.

"Maybe we aren't doing good enough..." Freddy said worriedly. Chica could sense the stress that all three of them were suddenly experiencing, so she tried to lighten up the mood.

"No, no... stop, don't think like that, Freddy. We're fantastic for crying out loud!" Chica said, trying to cheer them up. Her friends just exchanged uneasy glances.

"Cheeks, admit it, a pirate is the worst thing we could possibly imagine." Chica rolled her eyes at Bonnie's nickname.

"Give whoever this is time, will you? We haven't even met them yet. We don't know who they are, or what their intentions are." Chica frowned at Bonnie's resistance in giving this new bot a fair chance.

She turned back to the room, taking it all in. One week, a bot would be here, performing. Who knew what would happen?

* * *

It was like the week had taken forever, but it had finally passed successfully. It was a week from the day Mr. Fazbear told them about the new arrival. There was a great intensity amongst the robots that day. Normally their Sundays were consistant in being quiet, but this afternoon the tension was through the roof.

The bots had stayed quiet all day, just waiting, and waiting for whoever they were about to meet to come. Minutes seemed to last for weeks, and hours seemed to last for centuries. Though, the time was soon to come.

The front door could be heard being unlocked, and the Chica felt something inside her become excited. A box was being wheeled in, the Fazbears and two other men following behind.

Chica saw them enter the 'Pirate's Cove', as it'd been properly named. She heard a lot of noise coming from there, and waited, nearly exploding with velocity of excitement. There were mumbled and mixed voices, and she couldn't make out any of it frustratingly.

Suddenly, the men and two owners left the cove. It was a fast process as far as Chica could tell. She watched as the group of humans walked, talking excitedly but they were just out of ear range. The three observed as the door closed behind the five people, and they were officially gone.

"The animatronic is here," Bonnie whispered. Chica stared anxiously at the curtains, half waiting for someone to come out, but nothing happened. In fact, she heard not a sound-no walking across carpets, no curtains swishing, no sound of squeaking metal. All was lost in silence for the moment.

Chica stepped off the stage, tiptoeing quietly towards the curtains. Nervousness filled her. Maybe the bot inside wasn't turned on? But she'd heard some kind of musical tune garbled with the voices earlier, so most likely, they were turned on...

She heard Freddy and Bonnie come up on either side of her as she grabbed the two curtains, preparing to open it. To meet their new possible friend, their new company. Chica sighed, then got ready to pull open the curtains.

"FREEDOM!" Suddenly, a blur sped past Chica, and a blast of air smacked her in the face, making her squeak and jump away from the curtains. She covered her face, still surprised at the sudden currents of air assaulting her. She looked up again and opened her eyes, looking around.

"Bonnie? Freddy? What was..." Chica trailed off as she turned around, "...that?" She blinked in shock at the sight in front of her.

The animatronic that they'd been expecting stood in front of them. She felt the tension between all of them hanging in the air, so thick you'd be able to cut it with a knife.

Freddy had frozen up beside her, and Bonnie was still taking in the appearance of the new robot. Chica observed him, looking him up and down, still unable to comprehend it herself. He was a pale, crimson-colored fox.

He wore an eyepatch over one eye, and was sporting shorts that were slightly torn in a few spots-Chica supposed-to add to the whole 'pirate' impression. A hook was where one of his hands should've been. He was tall, like the other bots, still leaving her to the title of 'shortest bot'. His eye was a pale, golden color, and was slightly glowing.

Though, he did not seem hostile, in fact, equally shocked to see the three of them there. Chica noticed her beak was open, and she closed it, feeling embarrassed. The new bot took a while to take each of them in. Chica noticed that he seemed uneasy; much like Freddy when they'd first met.

"A-aye, that was me that did that," he finally answered Chica's question with a nervous stammer, "bein' caged up in the dark was a bit boring, I was a bit happy ta be outta tha box." His voice wasn't completely deep-but very in between Bonnie and Freddy's. For some reason, she felt a smile grow on her face, and she felt excitement burst through her, and she was unable to keep it hidden any longer.

"YOU LOOK AND SOUND SO AMAZING!" Chica squealed, causing him to flinch, to which she quickly covered her beak, kicking herself internally for it. "S-sorry, you don't know how long we've waited for you!" She grinned.

His wary caution seemed to melt into a calm smile.

"I wasn't sure what the reaction ta me would be at first. I'm relieved." He said.

"You still got us to deal with," Bonnie cut into the conversation. Chica just sighed; she knew this might not work out well. The rabbit has been in a sour mood all week. "Firstly, who are you? Why are you here?"

"Bonnie, there's no reason to be hostile to him. He's perfectly harmless," she said, subconciously looking down at his hook. She shook the thought out of her mind; it wasn't right to start assuming things.

"Me name? Well, I be Foxy, Foxy the pirate," he said, seeming a bit prideful about it. "I'm here ta perform alongside of ye in tha cove... at least that's what I heard a few minutes ago." Foxy explained while looking back to Chica. "So, who be all of ye?"

"I'm Chica, this is Bonnie, and this is Fr-" Chica turned to find Freddy, but found him behind Chica, failing to hide. She just sighed and stepped away, exposing the shy bear. "This is Freddy." She said, maintaining her smile. When she looked back to the bear, he'd straightened up and was fixing his hat. He cleared his voicebox and began to speak,

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Foxy. All of us have ground rules we follow and obey, and we expect you to follow by those as well," Chica was surprised at his integrity as he continued, "and if you do, we'll have no issues. The basics of it are that we all are nice to each other, all of us keep the kids and their parents safe, and we help the kids who don't fit in. No getting into other bots' business, no causing trouble. It might be a lot, but it's what keeps us at peace," Freddy finished. The animatronic wasn't to be taken lightly when he got past his shyness.

Foxy blinked, seeming to get the leader's terms down straight.

"Yes, I think I'll be quite alright followin' those rules," he said, to which Freddy nearly crumpled beside Chica with relief. Chica could tell Foxy was definitely still nervous because of Bonnie, which annoyed the chicken. She glared at Bonnie, though his red orbs were focused on Foxy.

"You're not one of us, so you're not allowed on our stage," Chica's eyes widened when she heard Bonnie's unexpected sneer. Foxy, much like a dog, flattened his ears upon hearing this, but kept a quiet voice when he responded to the snide words,

"U-understood."

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Chica whispered, but the rabbit ignored her. She just frowned, looking back to Foxy who was looking away disappointedly. _He feels so unwelcome_, Chica thought angrily.

"So, Foxy, since you just got here, let me show you around the place, okay? You'll have to know where everything is." She tried to make the situation more upbeat as she walked towards him and grabbed his one hand to guide him. He seemed to flinch slightly at the touch, but didn't slip away.

"Any objections?" She turned and narrowed her eyes at Freddy and Bonnie. The purple rabbit crossed his arms and turned away, while Freddy just nodded her on approvingly. She turned back, leading Foxy down the hall.

She looked behind her and up at him, an almost dazed look in his eye at all that had just happened. He met Chica's eyes, and gave a small smile. She smiled back and looked ahead again. They'd traveled only for a moment before they stopped to the kitchen. Before entering, she stopped and looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry for the way Bonnie is acting. All week he was acting up. I've been lost in wonder about what got his circuits in a twist," she grumbled.

"Hey, hey; it's okay. I understand I'm bargin' in. Just kinda sucks the bots I have to be around are kinda hostile and think I'm some kind'a murderer or somethin'," Foxy said, but then realized he'd said too much about Bonnie and Freddy. "I-I mean, they're nice 'n all, but they could be a lil' friendlier."

"It's okay. I know, I'm not a hundred percent sure on what's going through Bonnie's mind." Chica sighed. "But anyway, this is the kitchen! Sometimes I come here to prepare food overnight if I can't sleep. The owners hardly notice; and about the owners, we don't want them to know we're alive, so try to hold your tongue around them," Chica said as he glanced around at the room.

It didn't take very long before Chica had gone through the entire building. He was very silent the entire time while Chica chattered on and on about the restaurant and all of the different rooms, and even talked about their pasts a little. She was not keen about the idea of bringing Foxy straight back to Bonnie and Freddy, so she kept him in the parts room for the moment. She pushed herself up onto one of the tables and sat there.

"So Foxy, you were already activated in the box, right?" He turned at Chica's question.

"Aye, I've been turned on for quite a while," he replied. She tilted her head slightly.

"You've been on for a while? What do you mean?"

"Well, this wasn't my first home, unlike all of ye." He admitted.

"W-what? What do you mean?" Chica asked. "You... lived somewhere else?" He only nodded at her question.

"How was it?"

"T'was... interestin'. I was an outside performer at some kinda amusement park or whatnot. They got some new act, so I was useless, then. I heard I was bein' shipped away to some new place to perform. An' here I am." He explained.

"Whoa... I've never been outside... what's it like?" There was genuine curiosity in her voice.

"It's nothin' special, I suppose. It's nice 'n breezy, nothin' like this stuffy place ye call home." He said.

"Wow... it sounds nice." Chica said in awe. He smiled a little.

"Havin' the night sky watchin' over ye is... definitely a comfort. Here, I feel like the sky's gone forever." He sighed. She frowned a bit.

"I'm sorry, but.. what's a sky?" She asked. He looked at her, seeming surprised she didn't know what the sky was.

"Ye... ye don't know?" He asked in shock.

"No... should I?"

"Tha sky is what blankets the world! It's blue, or sometimes it can be gray 'n pretty much any other color ye can think of. It's especially pretty durin' tha evenin' when the orange, pink and purple colors mix together. It's nicest at night, though. Ye can see stars from so far away." She listened in fascination as he went on about this mysterious sky. How was it possible Chica had never heard about a sky before? Sure, she'd seen the painted walls of the cove depicting the beach, but that just looked like water. She couldn't find it in her coding either, and no parents ever seemed to speak of the sky. Maybe it was just so common in the outside world that no one spoke of it.

"It sounds lovely. I'd like to see it one day, but we're stuck here forever." Chica said in disappointment. He raised an eyebrow.

"Ye sure ye can't leave?" She became uncomfortable at this question.

"Well.. I mean... we aren't exactly allowed. None of us have ever left."

"Blimey, it's amazing how none of ye have lost yer minds." The fox said.

"Maybe one day I'll see a sky," she shrugged, "though I don't see how I could."

"Perhaps ye will," he said with a smile, following her out of the room.

They had returned to the dining hall a moment later. Chica felt her good mood disperse when she saw Bonnie eyeing Foxy in an almost angered way. She quickly jumped in front of him, to which he looked down at her and stopped walking.

"M-maybe it's best you got some shut-eye! You're performing tomorrow after all, right?" She asked nervously, trying not to make it obvious that she was trying to evade his attention from Bonnie's glares. He looked up for a moment, then looked back down, nodding.

"I suppose you're right," he said, turning to the curtain. "G'night." He looked back at Chica for a moment, then disappeared into it. She sighed with relief, but that didn't last long when she heard Bonnie mutter, "Useless piece of scrap," which caused her to turn around angrily.

"What the heck are you doing, Bonnie?!" She demanded, to which the rabbit was taken aback.

"C-Chica..." Freddy said worriedly.

"What do you mean me? What are YOU doing?" The rabbit retorted.

"I'm being nice to our new friend! It's called being openminded. Maybe you should try it sometime!" Chica snapped. Bonnie walked towards her angrily and used his height as intimidation to the small chicken.

"B-Bonnie..." Freddy mumbled.

"Are you saying I'm dumb?" He growled.

"Yes, I am." Chica spoke at a leveled tone.

"G-guys..." Freddy stammered.

"Well, you know what you are, Chica? A moron." The rabbit hissed with closed teeth.

"I'd rather be a moron than a stuck up pig who thinks he can't be nice to one new animatronic!" Chica yelled.

"You're the pig! You just met this guy and you're all over him like white on rice, you disgusting brat!" She flinched at the insult, feeling her circuits becoming hot with embarrassment.

"I was merely showing him around and being nice to him like I've previously stated, although if what you say is true," she responded crossly, "then I must have learned from the best." She stared deep into Bonnie's pupils, and he blinked at her words in shock.

"You little bi-"

"Stop it!" Freddy got both of their attention, cutting off their words. They whipped their heads to stare at him, to which he became stiff. "J-just stop..." The bear said slowly.

"Fine, Chica, you can like him, but I don't have to. He's worthless to this establishment."

Her beak dropped at his words, and she stared up at him in anger.

"He's worthless, or are you just nervous that he'll be better than you?" Her words were harsher than she intended.

"You choose him over us? Over me?"

"What are you talking about? I never even said that!" Chica snapped at the accusation.

"You're rotten, Chica, from the top of your head to the bottom of your wiring." Bonnie growled, to which Chica looked at him angrily.

"I-I'm not rotten..." Chica said under her static.

"You're a no good traitor," Bonnie hissed, making Chica look up in devastation.

"I'm... not a traitor for liking the new animatronic..." she said sadly.

"Bots like you don't deserve FRIENDS LIKE US!" She flinched at his loudness.

"Enough of this!" Freddy jumped in between them. "Bonnie, apologize at once!" The bear said, prodding Bonnie's chest with one finger. Chica was thankful for Freddy jumping in, as the bear didn't do this very often and was a pretty rare occurance.

"What? Why me Fred? She started it!" The rabbit said in defiance.

"Bonnie, I don't want to have to ask you again." The bear said sternly.

"Whatever, sorry," the rabbit said, crossing his arms and looking opposite from Chica. She shook slightly, still in shock at her friend's yelling.

"Bonnie, like you mean it!" Freddy growled as if he was his father. Bonnie huffed, looking down at the smaller chicken.

"I'm sorry for what I said," he grumbled. She didn't say anything and just looked away, mortified by his words.

_Bots like you don't deserve friends like us!_

The rabbit turned, walking past her and clunking into her slightly as he went, nearly knocking her backwards. She stared at him as he disappeared into the dark hallway. When she turned back, Freddy was there.

"You okay?" He asked. Chica just nodded slightly, not wanting to worry her friend instead of pouring out sobs and yells about how angry she was at his words and accusations.

"Just pardon him a bit, okay? He's just... well... jealous."

Chica blinked at the bot's words.

"Jealous?" She asked.

"He feels a bit intimidated by Foxy, like you said. He doesn't like how Foxy is better built than us," Freddy explained, "and also the factor of... you and him."

"What about me and him?" Chica demanded.

"Well, he's worried that you and Foxy will take interest in each other, and that you and him won't talk as much as you do. He told me while you two went off exploring the restaurant."

Chica blinked in astonishment.

"Is that what this is all about?"

"Yes," the bear said nervously, "but don't mention it to him, I wasn't supposed to tell. Let me go after him and try to calm him down," Freddy pet her shoulder, then left down the same hallway a moment later.

She stood there a moment, lost in thought. So Bonnie was jealous of Foxy and her becoming friends? _Then he has to deal with it! I'm not going to lose a potential friendship over him being stupid. _Chica thought in annoyance.

She was broken out of her thoughts when something cold touched her shoulder, making her jump.

* * *

Thanks for the review, follows and favorites! Highly appreciated :) and since I have learned to play with the editor a little more there will no longer be a ~~~ separating the POV changes, it'll be the line going across now haha (of course time changes as well!). Hope you enjoy this chapter!

~RL


	5. Chapter 4 - Icy Fear

Chapter 4

* * *

"I-I'd never say that or be like that!" Bonnie said in shocked defiance. Mike realized his hands were numbing from him leaning on them on the desk, and he propped back up awkwardly as the rabbit intervened into the story.

"No, you wouldn't. That's not who you are, it was who... he was." Chica muttered the last few words.

"I'm sorry, but I'm confused here. So who is this 'he' person you keep talking about that isn't Foxy?" Mike asked, who had become perfectly comfortable in the enviroment now. Hearing their story made him a little more trustful.

"Let her tell the story, we're going to get there eventually." Freddy snapped.

Mike had noted mentally that, all three bots were far different. Freddy was far more quiet than he was now, and Chica seemed far wiser than she used to be. As for Bonnie, well, both of them were confused there, but Mike knew something was up.

"He and a certain someone who shouldn't be named met." Chica said, only making Mike's run with more confusing thoughts.

"...'He' and a human met, right? Or... or is there another bot?" Mike thought, no, he was locked onto it being a human being, it couldn't have been another bot. There's only three, four including this mysterious Foxy character.

"I said let her tell the story, then you'll find out." Freddy grumbled at Mike. Mike opened his mouth to protest against that, but eventually turned the protest against himself and shut up.

"S-sorry... go on, Chica," Mike said. Chica just nodded.

* * *

Chica nearly jumped out of her suit at the touch of something cold touching her shoulder. She turned, seeing a shiny, silver hook rested there. She suddenly realized that, the entire time, they'd all been standing right in front of the cove. She suddenly felt ashamed of herself, and of Bonnie for his crude words.

_He's worthless to this establishment! _Bonnie's voice echoed in her mind.

"H-hey, I'm sorry about all of this." Chica stammered as he pulled away knowing he'd gotten her attention. The light in his eye flickered slightly.

"Aye, I should've expected somethin' like this to happen," he said.

"No, you shouldn't have! None of us expected Bonnie to be a... a..." she thought of the right words to say, "a jealous little worm!" she grumbled.

"So, he be jealous of me 'n you..." he trailed off.

"Dont listen to what he has to say, he-"

"It's quite pathetic he's like that." Foxy cut her off.

"O-oh?" She asked, stunned.

"He's supposed ta be more mature, that's what I was hopin' for, but now I realize I'm dealing with a child inside an endoskeleton. It's a bit unwelcoming, but all the while dealable."

"Oh... so you aren't upset?" She asked, hoping he wasn't.

"Like I said, it's dealable. He's a bit irritatin', but nothing I can't handle. But what he said to ye wasn't okay at all. Now I'll ask you what you asked me, ye be alright?" She just felt overly relieved Foxy was taking all of this in a better way than a sensitive one as he stepped out of the curtain and into the light.

"I-I'm fine, Foxy," she sighed. She really didn't feel fine at all. Her friend and her just fought like they'd never done before.

"I know that's a lie," Foxy said matter-of-factly, looking at her in a concerned way.

"I'm just shaken up, I guess..." she trailed off. "I didn't think it would get that loud."

"Ye don't deserve this treatment just because o' me." She just stared at him. He was being nice, perhaps too nice to her.

"It's okay, really. I'm sure we'll all sort this mess out." Chica tried to reassure him, although she didn't quite believe it herself. He just gave a small nod in response.

* * *

"Then there I was, chewing out Bonnie," Freddy chuckled, "that nasty endoskeleton." Mike just stayed silent, not wanting to disrupt the story and get scolded by Freddy again.

"I feel horrible. I should apologize to Foxy." Bonnie said in disdain. Sure, if Mike were in that situation, he was for certain he'd feel the same way.

"It wasn't you that told him this, Bonnie." Chica sighed, "And he probably won't even listen as it is."

"But where is Foxy? I still would like to, y'know, speak to him." Mike was thankful for Bonnie asking the questions he was thinking.

"He's in Pirate's Cove. Even if it's closed off, he's just always stayed there. Hasn't come out to speak to any of us." Freddy finally decided to give an answer, making Mike only more curious of this fourth animatronic.

"Can we go see him now?" Bonnie prompted. "It's not right for him to be alone."

"We know this, Bonnie," Freddy snapped, "but if you want to get your suit torn off, I'd suggest staying away."

"Why do you say that?" Bonnie tilted his head in confusion, then gasped when Freddy held out his arm. He assumed the rabbit hadn't noticed the large tear, revealing metal beneath the costume Freddy wore, which also had a few circuits that were broken off and let free to move. Mike shivered, knowing even though that Freddy hadn't said it, that Foxy had done that to him.

"This is why no one goes to Pirate's Cove, and you aren't going there. He nearly tore my arm off, and if he saw you he might just tear your damned head off," Freddy retracted his arm with a scornful glance at it.

"How long ago was this?" Mike demanded, making all three lay eyes on him. They were still a bit eerie to him, and so he pressed back, swallowing hard.

"The first week after... it happened." Chica said.

"More shit I don't understand. What happened? Why is Foxy hiding all this time? How long ago was this?" Mike repeated, becoming impatient as time wore on.

"Twenty-seven years ago," Freddy finally answered, a cold look on his face as he bored into Mike.

"T-twenty seven years?! And no one repaired you? None of you?" Mike was astonished that the animatronics were in such bad shape; Chica's box skipped a lot and Freddy's arm looked like it had been half beaten with a bat. Though instead of becoming angry at the company, he suddenly got mad with them.

"Now you're all just being ridiculous! That was twenty-seven years ago, surely Foxy is lonely as all hell and none of you gave a damn?" Mike growled. If the man himself had lived alone for that long, he would probably go insane. "He seems so nice-or seemed, anyway-and you leave him to rot? What's that all about?" Mike suddenly felt his stomach leap into his throat as Freddy leaned over him.

"Shut up, Schmidt," the bear growled, "it isn't that easy."

"What? What isn't EASY?" Mike demanded, not ready to back down to the bear. "What is so fucking bad about Foxy?"

"I suggest you shut your mouth, boy, unless you want to have all gums and no teeth to chew with!" The bear threatened.

"I'll smash you in the head with this desklight if you don't tell me why Foxy was left to rot for no good reason!" Mike yelled as Freddy's blue eyes became infuriated.

"He's a murderer." Freddy and Mike's battle stances seemed to melt when Chica finally answered. Bonnie was staring at her in awe, jaw gaping. "He... he killed a child..." Chica finished.

Mike's heart sank in shock, suddenly terrified. A scornful look formed on Freddy's face.

"Want to defend him some more?" The bear demanded.

"But it wasn't Foxy's fault, and you know that Freddy. It wasn't even by his will. He was... forced into it..." Chica said.

"What?" Mike's voice was tiny.

"I know it sounds messed up, but he became so mad at himself... and then... our programs were all built to comply to emotions, but he just didn't know what to do with himself. It was awful." Chica closed her eyes at the memory. Mike just sat there, stunned. Programs and emotions only made Mike's head spin more.

"I'm so confused." Mike sighed. But then a jolt ran down his spine.

"W-wait... h-he's the one that runs down the hall, isn't he?" Mike suddenly realized. At this, all three perked up in shock, staring him down.

"What? Seriously?" Chica asked in astonishment.

Mike had been on night three of his job, and had nearly died twice on the second night, merely because of this red dart bolting down the hallway. He would close the door, and hear a scraping on the door, and a few pounds, and then all would be silent. The fourth night which was now was the night that the three animatronics had come in at once and dragged him out to the interrogation room, as Freddy liked calling it.

"Yes... he bangs on the door, but I always shut it just in time." Mike said.

"Bonnie, you always go down the halls by Pirate's Cove, yet you've never seen him?" Freddy asked. The purple rabbit merely shook his head.

"Are you screwin' with us, Schmidt?" The bear's growl made Mike nervous.

"No, I swear, he was there! I totally forgot until just now... holy shit..." Mike gulped. "He looks out of the curtain, and then once he came all the way out and I looked away for a second and he was gone. The next thing I knew he was a blur running down the hall to me." Mike shook at the terrifying moment.

"Well, that's odd..." Freddy said.

"Our Foxy, running down hallways and trying to kill? On purpose?" Chica noticed her slip at 'our Foxy' but no one questioned it. "What... why..."

"We could convince him to come out. I could tell the owner to fix this whole place and fix all of you. You've all been badly neglected for so long." Mike rubbed his temples as he stressed.

"Let's finish this story first before we do anything like that," Bonnie said, turning back to Chica. "What happened after that night?"

"Yes, let's please get back to the story, I need to know why Foxy is a murderer." Mike stared at Chica seriously.

* * *

This concludes this chapter! I just wanted to say thank you so much to the people who have reviewed! It means so much to me and actually made my night!  
Also, I'd like to say I'm very open to ideas for this story!

As for responses (note that I'm going from oldest to newest :)),

Guest, thank you so much! I am honestly extremely happy you are enjoying it!

Christmas Tree, thank you for the kind words! Your review made my day so much happier!

Guest, aww, I know, me too! Bonnie is being a bit of a jerk to him isn't he? And thank you sooo much! :D

Vdnhfxbuf, oh I don't want to spoil much but I can reassure you that our little Bonnie might not be so keen on being nice to Foxy just yet! I really appreciate your idea so much! I will try to implement something similar to this within the story! :)

Guest, hmm we'll see what happens haha (: perhaps he will!

Apologies for the short chapter, but I assure you that a lot will be happening in the next one! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! If you have any crits and suggestions lay them down on the table!  
~RL


	6. Chapter 5 - Simple Yet Deadly

Chapter 5 

* * *

The next day, Foxy's new show was going to start, and all of the animatronics had gotten a surprise visit from a technician in the morning. They'd gotten a program update, which was just the new routine and a few other 'tweaks' as he'd put it.

Standing next to Bonnie made her extremely uneasy. She didn't want to be near him at that moment, not now and not later, but she had no choice. Neither spoke to each other, but the intensity of the air around them was doing the talking for them both.

It had been a few hours into the day and they'd been performing as usual, when their shifts were about to end.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed in the pizzeria, making children and parents look around in surprise. A light flicked on, revealing Mr. Fazbear on the other side of the room. The bots on cue turned to him.

"Hello all, we are so glad to have you!" The proud store owner said. "As you know, we have three animatronic robots that perform here everyday daily," he motioned to the band, "but lately, we thought they were getting a bit lonely."

"As if," she heard Bonnie mutter.

"So, you may have noticed the new area of the restaurant called Pirate's Cove! It seems like a new animatronic is here and has crashed here on land, but who could it be?" Mr. Fazbear hummed. Chica was excited for her friend's brand new appearance. She also was enjoying Mr. Fazbear's energy, because clearly he was excited as well. In fact, the entire room seemed to be, with the exception of the robot on stage next to her.

"Well, come on out!" Mr. Fazbear said, which then cued the curtains to open, and there stood Foxy. He blinked, seeming frozen for a moment before jumping right into the act, quite literally as he leapt out of the cove, which seemed to draw mutters from the crowd.

"How did it do that?" Chica heard a quiet parent whisper. For certain Foxy was much better built than the band, and it probably was a shock to everyone how freely he could move. Chica could only imagine if one of the band tried to pull the stunts Foxy did; they were much more 'clunky' and would probably just fall.

"Ahoy there, everyone! I'm Foxy the Pirate Fox! And what've we here? It seems I've shipwrecked at the one 'n only, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!" He said, staring around at the crowd. They were all transfixed on him, though Chica knew he'd done this type of thing bfore so he was probably used to it. He clearly was a complete natural when it came to performing.

It didn't take him long to jump onto the band's stage, which made Bonnie enraged as Chica saw him slightly trembling with fury, though he kept his hands on his guitar. Foxy carelessly turned towards the band, giving each of them a look before continuing on and talking.

"Hm, who do we have here? It seems like we have Freddy himself, Bonnie, and Chica! What a pleasure to meet ye!" What happened next shocked all three of the band members. 

* * *

"What? What is it?!" Bonnie squeaked, eyes rounded. Freddy just groaned.

"If you don't disrupt, boy, maybe you'll find out." Freddy sighed.

"The question is, do we even want to know?" Mike asked.

"Shut your trap, Schmidt, so we can listen!" Freddy snapped.

"I'm just asking! I don't know if it's about to get gruesome, Freddy," Mike defended himself with sigh.

"But you're still talking." Freddy's growl silenced him. 

* * *

It was what none of them expected to happen, especially Chica. She just watched, frozen, as he bent slightly, lifting one hand and lightly kissing it. Chica was stunned, not knowing what to do. Something inside her seemed to flourish and she was in a brutal shock that that had just happened. She felt her program finally kicked in, making her respond.

"A pleasure to meet you as well!" She said before going back into silence. What was it? Was it a program overdrive? A malfunction? Did she overheat? What was wrong with her in that moment? She couldn't quite place it but she could only think of the expression of 'butterflies in her stomach'.

It took a while for the sudden shock to wear off, and by the time she'd come back into control with herself the event seemed to have ended.

"He's going to get slaughtered!" She heard Bonnie's threat from beside her. She looked at him helplessly, and then looked at Freddy who seemed equally as fearful as her upon hearing his words.

"No one is getting slaughtered, it was part of the act," Chica said a few minutes later, being fully calmed down.

"Yeah, but I saw your face. You looked like you enjoyed it. You aren't supposed to like him." Bonnie snapped at her.

"W-what?" Chica would probably be blushing fiercely if she could right at that moment. "It was on my hand Bonnie, you need to stop." Chica frowned. "It was no big deal, really. Now stop it." Chica stared at him, letting him know that she meant it. He didn't seem convinced as he turned away.

"Where did he go off to?" Chica whispered to Freddy, who just looked at the cove. Now that she realized it, their shift was over and Foxy had full time with the children. The left over parents just sat at tables and conversed with each other. Thankfully, they were too far away to hear the bots at this point.

"I feel like this isn't going to turn out well," Freddy said fretfully.

"He isn't slaughtering anyone, don't worry about it." Chica said.

"You know how Bonnie has been, I'm surprised he hasn't done more at this point," Freddy mumbled.

Chica shot a glare at Bonnie who just watched them whispering at each other.

"If he does something, we'll be able to handle it." Chica told Freddy determinedly. "I wouldn't worry about it."

The day had passed by fast, and Chica had been spending most of her day watching the cove. It was nice seeing Foxy in his own enviroment and being carefree. There wasn't a kid that wasn't not ever fixated on him. The arcade slots were all open and no one was daring to play on the ship. They just sat in interest.

He was so full of energy and extremely entertaining that she almost wished she could be like that. The stories he told were filled with all sorts of different and wild things that he was very believable when he told them. Eventually though, the restaurant would have to close some time or another.

Eventually the parents had to literally drag half of the kids out of the room as the restaurant was closing in a few minutes. She watched until the room had cleared before going in to see how he'd been doing.

"Having fun yet?" She asked with a smirk as he looked up in surprise.

"Aye, I'm not sure how many stories I told today," Foxy said. He appeared exhausted at this new job.

"They'll let up soon. You're the big deal right now. It'll die down soon enough," Chica said.

She turned to the door, seeing that the owners had just left a moment ago. They had become used to the animatronics not being in their place sometimes when they left, but this time they hardly noticed as they went.

"Finally, I can get me some shut-eye," Foxy sighed. Chica laughed,

"It was hard on all of us at first, too. Don't worry. Tomorrow, I'll try to steer some kids away from you. But you did really well. I was impressed."

"Really?" Foxy's ear twitched, "I thought I was boring."

"Hardly at all. Why do you think were glued to you all day?" Chica asked.

"He's about to have to be glued together," Chica jumped at the voice of Bonnie.

"Stop! Stop it!" She turned, seeing Freddy trying to restrain the rabbit. Bonnie's red eyes were emotionless but at the same time it was as if she could see his rage wafting off of them.

Chica looked back to Foxy, who was staring at Bonnie, a flummoxed expression on his face.

Bonnie quickly shook off Freddy, heading right for Foxy when Chica jumped in the way. "What are you doing?!" Chica demanded.

"I know you think I don't have the guts to do anything, so I'll prove to you I do!" He said, shoving her aside.

"Bonnie! Stop it!" Chica yelped, nearly falling down. She could only watch, unable to do anything at the situation before she could hear a loud 'crrnnk' as Bonnie punched Foxy, causing him to fall backwards.

"Bonnie!" Freddy's cried out before all Chica could hear was a piece of metal being smashed as she closed her eyes and cringed at the sound. "STOP IT!" Freddy's roar made the room go silent as Chica looked in shock. Bonnie just stood up, leaving Foxy shocked and on the ground, holding his jaw. Chica felt a blast of rage shoot through her.

"W-what is wrong with you?!" Chica gasped. Bonnie just shot a glare at her, not responding.

"You and I. Outside. Now." Freddy snapped at Bonnie. She could tell from the bear's angry voice that things weren't going to be pleasant. She didn't recall a time she'd actually heard him that angered before.

"Lousy animatronic!" Bonnie snapped at the stunned Foxy as Freddy practically pushed out the rabbit.

Chica just watched them leave, in pure astonishment at what had just happened a few seconds ago.

She sat down next to Foxy, who just stared ahead.

"A-are you okay?" Chica asked, noticing his slight shaking. What on earth had gotten into Bonnie? He looked at her, and she stared back in a rough concern. She knew he wasn't okay, and he hadn't deserved any of that. He didn't respond to her question.

Unsure of what to do next, she just stayed next to him as she heard muffled voices from the next room. She gripped Foxy's good hand, petting it slowly in an attempt to calm him down, but he still said nothing.

She just stayed silent, unsure of what to say or do as they were leaning against the wall, but she assumed Foxy just needed a friend there with him after that unexpected event. Chica felt furious with Bonnie. The animatronic had no right, none at all to do what he did... She just let her thoughts trail off in frustration.

Chica's head snapped towards her friend to see him looking down.

"I wish I knew what I ever did wrong to 'im," he said quietly. Chica couldn't even reassure him at this point. She had no idea either why Bonnie was so violent. Was it truly the on-stage act?Freddy claims it was jealousy, but Foxy and Chica had only known each other a day. What was his issue?

"I'm sorry," was all Chica could think of saying. It was still evident he was still shaken as he just looked back ahead. Chica just sighed. It was so unlike Bonnie. So, _so_ unlike. She heard approaching footsteps, and was about to get to her feet to yell at Bonnie, but it was only Freddy.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He's... I don't even know," the bear said nervously, "I don't understand his logic."

"There was no reason for him to do that," Chica stared at Freddy intensely, "so therefore he has no logic."

"I-I don't want it to be this way," Freddy said after a while of silence.

"None 'o us do, Freddy." Foxy said quietly. Freddy just stood there, looking horribly uncomfortable with everything that had happened in such little time. Chica stood, and turned, reaching for Foxy. She pulled the taller animatronic to his feet, followed by him shakily patting himself off.

"What did Bonnie say?" Chica demanded.

"He was trying to defend himself. There's no way he could have defended himself when something like this happened." Freddy said, sounding stressed. Chica just shook her head angrily.

"I should speak with him. You stay here," she said, but before she could turn something grabbed her arm.

"Only Davy Jones knows what he'll do to ye, don't do it!" Foxy's practically begged, which made her horrified to even leave.

"I think it's best to leave him alone for now. Especially after the little pep talk we had," Freddy grumbled.

"Foxy, are you alright? You never answered me." Chica asked.

"I-I think so, it just caught me off guard," he said, "I'm sorry, I just didn't see it coming."

"It would have caught anyone off guard Foxy, what he did was not okay." Chica stared at the entrance of the cove, almost waiting for Bonnie to pop in and start freaking out again.

"I just don't want him to come back." Freddy said as though he'd read Chica's mind. Chica nodded.

"I don't want him here again either. Where did you leave him?"

"I left him to the storage closet to go take out his anger on some boxes or something like that." Freddy muttered.

"It'll be okay, it's gonna be completely fine! Let's just... try to forget it happened." She put emphasis on the word try, though she knew none of the four would ever forget what had just happened.

"I'm just amazed that my jaw still be intact," Foxy noted with a slight tap at the base. Chica just shivered at the thought of Bonnie coming at her. She'd be terrified.

A short while later Freddy had gone, leaving Foxy and Chica alone again.

"It was wrong for me not to defend myself," Foxy said finally, "I needed to at least save _some _of my dignity."

"Stop over-thinking yourself to pieces. That was something none of us expected and none of us could have reacted with fighting back in such a fast time. By the time any of our programs kicked in then, it would've been too late. Bonnie was brewing all day," Chica shrugged.

"Even me bein' shaken up 'n acting like a frightened puppy was bad. He knew he took advantage of my surprise," he seemed to ignore Chica's response.

She wasn't so sure that she wanted to tell Foxy the absolute reason behind Bonnie's outburst. He already seemed to have a slowly dropping confidence that night as it was.

"Tomorrow will be better. Don't worry." Chica tried to cheer her friend up.

"I'm not so sure it could ever be okay again." Foxy's words sent her backtracking.

"Freddy and I are here. It's three against one if it ever comes down to it again." Chica said. He looked at her before responding.

"That makes me comfortable, Chica. Thank ye." Foxy's words finally made her relieved, but it didn't last long as he continued,

"I still feel a tad embarrassed. I really looked weak, didn't I?"

"Every one of us is weak in our own way. You'll eventually grow to learn that you can defend yourself when necessary. I'm surprised Bonnie even came at you when you have that," she glanced at Foxy's hook, "and you could have easily done major damage. I know you didn't want to do that, though." Chica finished.

He seemed to look at her in an admiring way.

"Yer a good animatronic, Chica." 

* * *

End of the chapter! Thank you all for the reviews, I appreciate it so much! You guys have such nice words to offer.  
So this is the chapter where stuff begins to go downhill. I'm sorry I took so long to push this out but I've been really cluttered with my schedule for Christmas.  
Let me know in the reviews if you enjoyed this chapter. See you in the next one!  
~RL


	7. Chapter 6 - Tension Growing

Chapter 6 

* * *

The next upcoming week was longer than usual. Of course, Chica kept her promise of trying to deter some of the children away from Foxy to take off some of the pressure. The days seemed to go on and on, and Bonnie kept shooting deathly glances at Chica as well as Foxy half the week, making her uncomfortable. Though she went on with the day as if nothing was wrong.

At the end of the week, one night, after the owners had left she could barely even move from her position before Bonnie grasped her wrist. She knew Freddy wasn't here and she suddenly became nervous.

"What do you want?" Chica asked, struggling to not be fully hostile.

"I just wanted to apologize. My behavior was uncalled for." She blinked at Bonnie's words.

"Did you apologize to Foxy?" She questioned.

"No. I'm not going to either."

"Then I don't forgive you."

"Why are you on his side so much?"

"Because he's my friend, Bonnie!" Chica insisted. Bonnie frowned, then with one fast move he tore his hand across Chica's face. She didn't feel much of anything because of the protective suit, but she just stared at him in shock.

"Well I don't care what either of you are. You're my friend, too!" Bonnie smacked her again. "Wake up. I'm tired of this!" He smacked her a third time, to which she shoved him backwards.

"Stop putting your hands on me!" Chica growled, but suddenly felt small and useless against Bonnie as he towered over her. His red pupils stared into hers.

"You sure you wanna use that tone with me, cheeks?" He asked threateningly.

"What do you think you're doin'?" She heard a growl from the other side of the room, revealing Foxy's shadow. His ears were tall and forward, and an angrered scowl was suited on his features.

"I-it's okay Foxy," Chica stammered, trying not to cause another argument.

"You don't talk to him when I'm standing right here." Bonnie snapped.

"You're sailing deadly waters right now, boy," she heard Foxy.

"Stay out of this. I was talking to her until you got here." Bonnie growled at him.

"Stop what yer doin', or I'm gonna have to do something I don't wanna do." Foxy's threat was imminent.

"What are you going to do about it?" Bonnie asked, raising his hand again.

It had only taken what seemed to be only a few seconds for Foxy to approach Bonnie. The rabbit turned, an angered hum starting in his voicebox while Foxy stood there next to him.

"C-can you just stop?" Chica stammered.

Bonnie glared at her. "I'd suggest you be quiet, cheeks."

"No, I'm not gonna be quiet until-" before she could even finish, she felt another smack.

"YE MORON!" Chica flinched at Foxy's enraged voice as he tore his hook down onto the animatronic's suit, plunging the point into the fabric, which made Bonnie grunt. Chica backed away in shock. Bonnie tried to shake him off, but Foxy wasn't about to retract his hook from the looks of it.

"Get off of me!" Bonnie yelled, struggling to push away Foxy, but his hook was stuck well and within there, entangled with various wires.

"Yer nothin' but a dumb cur!" Foxy snapped as they both tugged back and forth. "I'm tired of what you've been doing!"

Chica turned, thankful to see Freddy there. His mouth was agape and he looked unsure of what to do like Chica felt.

"Stop!" Chica cried. Foxy's hook came undone and he shoved Bonnie backwards, causing the clunkier rabbit to stumble.

"At least I listen when someone tells me somethin'. Yer the most rude, the absolute dumbest and childish..." Foxy trailed off, turning away.

A big slit was down the front of Bonnie's costume, revealing wires and crossbeams.

"Boy, yer lucky I didn't snag deeper." He hissed.

"Foxy... d-damn." Was all Freddy could utter upon looking at Bonnie's suit.

Bonnie looked like he was about to burst, but even with Foxy's back turned away from him, he seemed to sense it as he said, "Don't ye dare touch me. I've quite had enough of your behavior. I'm new here and you're going to just have to get over it. Ye don't take yer damn anger out on Chica, and if you do it ever again, I'll do something worse to ye than slicing your suit."

Bonnie opened his mouth to speak, but said nothing.

"Just stop, Bonnie." Freddy's voice made Bonnie's eyes flash in rage.

"I'm not gonna stop! And didn't you say there was a rule about being physical? It's him you should be telling to stop."

"Yes, but you were the one who first was being physical with Chica. Therefore, your argument is invalid." Freddy frowned at Bonnie.

The rabbit just looked down angrily, tapping his foot.

"Ye have made a wise choice to stay quiet," the animatronic fox's tail flicked slightly after a few moments. The room was silent. So, he finally stood up to Bonnie, Chica thought.

"B-Bonnie, let's change your suit fast." Freddy offered anxiously, not wanting to cause more confrontation.

"Gladly." The rabbit glared at them both as he turned, leaving the stage.

Chica watched them leave, then looked to Foxy.

"Thank you," she said. He just sighed.

"I'm completely spent with his drama. Hopefully he won't be doin' dumb things like that again."

She knew Foxy wasn't a bad animatronic, or even a violent one, but someone was going to have to stand up to him sooner or later. This was far different from being the one to start problems.

"I think we all are." Chica said. She started to laugh a little, just shaking her head. "We're animatronics, arguing and bickering at one another. We sound so stupid."

Foxy seemed confused at her sudden laughter, but eventually he just nodded and started to laugh, too. She pushed him in a playful way.

Why it was suddenly amusing to the both of them Chica not even herself knew.

"I wonder til everyone realizes how ridiculous we're being." Chica shook her head.

"Yer friend over there might not be so keen on wakin' up." The fox smirked.

"Well, let's all just try not and worry about it. Tomorrow is Sunday. We'll be able to take it easy."

"Thank goodness for that. I wasn't sure how many more stories I could pull out of my hat." Foxy said. Chica suddenly felt a curiosity rush up inside her, making her forget all about the previous argument that had happened with Bonnie.

"How do you get so creative? I feel like us three can hardly do anything that new and fun anymore and I feel like the children are growing bored of us."

"Chica, ye know ye guys are beloved here. Ye don't gotta be creative to get people to like you. You've been here far longer than I. As ye said yerself; this whole thing with me will blow over and ye guys will be in the spotlight again. They could never grow bored of ye." He said, perkily patting her shoulder. Foxy's reassurance made her feel better, and she smiled.

"Let's spend this entire day doing what we want to do. No arguments, no jealousy and no caring about what anyone else thinks. It's time to do actually do some things that friends do."

Foxy grinned slightly at those words.

"Well, lead the way then, cap'n. I'll do whatever ye wish."

"Off to the kitchen we go to make pizza, then!"

* * *

Bonnie seemed mortified by his past self as his eyes were rounded, but according to the other two animatronics, Bonnie was not 'him'. There were so many secrets they seemed to be keeping until the very end.

A quiet ding had rang out, notifying Mike it was 6 A.M.

They had barely gotten into this story and it was time to leave already?

How could it be time to leave now?

"Shit," the man uttered.

"And just when it was getting good, too." Bonnie said with a frown.

"There's always tomorrow," Freddy said, seeming to be bored of sitting around hearing a story he'd already lived through.

"Well Mike, we'll see you tomorrow, then, yes?" Chica inquired, to which Mike nodded.

"Twelve o'clock sharp. I'll see you three then." The man stood up, stretching from sitting in his chair for so long, yawning.

The animatronics went their way and Mike headed to the door.

He pulled on his jacket, lost in thoughts about the crazed story he was already getting to hear.

He jumped slightly and woke up from his thoughts when he heard a noise similar to a scuttering, but heavier.

Mike turned, seeing something moving in the darkness but quickly disappeared. The man became curious to who had made the sound, but he wasn't confident enough to explore the premises.

"Chica? Bonnie? Freddy?" he called out each of the animatronics' names, but there was no response. The man just adjusted his jacket, turned and walked away, not noticing a sharp, glowing pair of eyes watching him from the darkness. 

* * *

I'm so sorry for the short chapter! Again I've been sooo busy, I've been running around Christmas shopping and I've been very very busy. It's been wild for me! But here it is, the next installment.  
Let me know if you liked it or not.  
I'd like to thank those who left a review again! Thank you so much! All of the nice words being offered really makes me happy and motivates me to write more and more. Thank you just thank you for following and keeping along with the story! (:  
I'll see you guys in the next one, and if I don't update it again before Christmas, I wish you all a Merry Christmas!  
~RL


	8. Chapter 7 - Five Little Children

Chapter 7

* * *

Mike had spent most of his afternoon sleeping. He had no kids, or rather many friends and his family lived in different states. He didn't have any place to go.

Mike was on the internet two hours before he was supposed to go back to Freddy's and take the night shift. He was looking up more about the Bite of '87, but could hardly find any articles that didn't say 'the store owner wants to keep the incident private'.

While he was driving there that night he felt a sense of safety for once. After his first night he'd been terrified to return, especially the first time Bonnie peeked into the doorway, staring at him with dead-looking eyes. It was one of the most terrifying moments in Mike's life. How he had managed to drive there the next nights was a mystery to even himself. Perhaps the man was driven by curiosity.

Mike's car halted and he got out and approached the pizzeria. The keys jingled in his pocket and a sense of excitement rose. When he opened the door, this time the animatronics were all out there in the dining room. They turned to him.

"Welcome back, Michael." Freddy said with a grunt.

"It's good to see you guys." Mike said, walking towards them. "Are we continuing the story now?"

"Yes. We thought it would be better to do it out here, though. More lighting this way." Chica explained.

"Thank goodness for that. I felt dazed when the sun started to come up," Mike sighed. He took his seat at one of the tables, which was lined with a white cloth and various colored party hats sat on top of it.

"How many people come here daily anymore?" He asked.

"Not a lot. Press scared most of them gone." Freddy said bitterly. Mike suddenly felt a pang of emptiness at the place. It seemed so dead. Eventually everyone had been seated. It felt far comfier with Bonnie on his left and the two other animatronics in front of him.

Then, another question popped up into the man's mind.

"So, I was researching... and... all of the articles I read said that the Bite of '87 child survived and wasn't murdered. Even the man on the phone said something about being able to live without the frontal lobe. But didn't you guys say that the child was murdered?"

Freddy and Chica exchanged looks before Freddy stared at Mike, an enraged look on his face.

"They lied!" Freddy growled. "He did die. Didn't even know what hit him. We knew he was put in a coma, but we did also know that he died shortly after."

"They didn't want Freddy's to completely become lifeless. It just didn't turn out like that either way." Chica said miserably. "We lost our careers and we lost a friend that day."

Mike couldn't help but feel bad. The entire place had gone up in smoke for what he assumed was a mistake.

"But... Foxy seems so nice... why exactly did he do it?" Mike pried for answers.

"You don't seem to understand that people change, Mike. It's something any living thing can accomplish." Freddy stated somberly.

"But according to the story right now, then what the hell happened that changed everything? Because right now, it seems like everything had been going according to plan." Mike raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"As you could only imagine, things took a rough turn. An extremely rough turn." Chica said.

* * *

Chica herself wasn't very certain of how many cakes and pizzas her and Foxy had made that afternoon. She was glad to find out that Foxy found preparing them equally as entertaining as she did.

Well, at least there would be hardly an issue for the staff when it came to running out of pizza and cake.

It was sale's week and the place would be bustling for sure, meaning everything would be half off. Just as they had been cleaning up, Chica could hear Foxy growl frustratedly under his breath. She turned to look at him and started snickering at the sight. The bag of flour he'd been putting away had left a coat of itself on the fur along his arms.

"Can ye lend a hand?" He asked Chica with a sarcastic frown, who was still laughing at him.

"Sorry, yeah." She grinned as she helped pat off most of it, leaving zero trace behind.

"I'll be a sailor gone overboard if I hear one complaint tomorrow about how any of that turned out," Foxy said.

"Nah, they won't be like that." Chica reassured him as they walked out of the kitchen. The hours had seemed to fly by as they talked over their work.

"Who won't be like what?" Chica nearly leapt out of her suit when she heard Freddy. "S-sorry!" He exclaimed when he noticed Chica's surprised.

"It's okay. We were just talking about the humans." Chica said with a small grin.

"Oh? Alright. And by the way, as you guys already know, this is a big week for us. It always gets crazy around this time. Make sure to keep up and not burn yourselves out, okay?" Freddy reminded them both, then turned and went back the way he came.

The two animatronics looked at each other. They both knew that they were prepared for this.

'Sale's Week' was a daily occasion that happened every December during the Christmas week. All staff would be on hand at this point because, as you can only imagine, half off of everything would bring in a lot of customers, exactly what the Fazbears were craving.

* * *

"Those were always the funnest days." Freddy admitted. "Now you're lucky if someone here throws a birthday party."

"Yeah..." Bonnie agreed quietly.

"Needless to say that was one of the busiest Sale's Weeks we'd ever been through." Chica continued, "It was the first week all four of had actually gotten along. Yes, even Bonnie had thrown in the towel and joined in. It was the first time any of us had seen him happy since Foxy's arrival. I mean, he was actually warming up to Foxy, and better yet Foxy didn't feel scared around Bonnie anymore."

"But then some more trouble came along." Freddy grumbled.

"In the new year of 1986, Freddy in the back room found a suit we'd never seen before. A golden version of Freddy. But it was odd because Freddy had always been brown." Chica explained.

"Then Mr. Genius came along and said, 'Maybe it's just a back up for ye! Or perhaps ye had a color change at the last second, lad!' which seemed to be the most logical answer." Freddy mimmicked Foxy mockingly.

"We had no idea what the point of it was, but we knew we didn't like it, not a bit. I always had a bad feeling about that thing and I always spoke about it, but it never got up in the night and walked around." Chica said.

"It had no endoskeleton inside. That was the thing puzzling us most. Our replacements were in the back room, but they were replacements. Though this Golden Freddy costume just seemed so much eerie to us, like it should've had an endo inside of it." Freddy crossed his arms. "It just didn't fit in, y'know?"

"So... where is it now?" Mike asked.

"None of us know where it is now. It's... well... gone." Chica said.

Now Mike's head was spinning again and he didn't know what to think.

"Why are so many of the leads gone from this place?" He muttered to himself. "Well... this costume is important and that's why you're mentioning it then, right?"

"Yeah. It is." Chica said quietly.

None of the animatronics spoke, not even Bonnie. Mike was clearly the only one unaware of something major that was associated with the suit. The guard could only imagine what else Freddy's could pull out of its insanity-filled sleeves.

"U-um... well... a man got dressed up in the suit..." started Bonnie, "...and... well... h-he murdered f-five children."

Mike felt his blood run cold instantly upon hearing Bonnie's terrifying words. The man suddenly felt dizzy, but kept his head straight as he shakily turned to stare at Bonnie.

"Why?" The man asked in a tiny voice.

"We don't know. But for some reason, he did it. The same week as the Bite took place it happened." Bonnie said, patting Mike's back gently.

"What? So then these two are connected somehow?" The guard questioned.

"Yes. The deaths of the five children really did something to all of us internally." Freddy snapped.

"We would've stopped him, but none of us four had any idea it was even happening. We had been performing. The only reason the five children followed the murderer to the backroom to begin with was him wearing the empty Golden Freddy costume." Chica explained to the still startled man.

"So a year after figuring out there was a Golden Freddy costume, this all happened?" asked Mike.

"Right." Chica confirmed.

"What kind of sick, deranged son of a bitch..." Mike muttered. "Just... just continue on. I might as well hear this and get it over with."

* * *

Chica still shuddered at the memory of the blood-curdling cries of mothers and fathers alike upon finding their children dead. Murdered. Gone. Chica still shuddered thinking about the restaurant being shut down and the parents sobbing over the bodies and watching them being carried out in white cloths slowly staining with blood.

The restaurant had been quiet. Extremely quiet. Foxy had been pacing while Freddy stood with his head bowed in silence, and Bonnie stood on the other side of the room with his arms crossed.

All of them didn't know what to do. There wasn't anything they could do.

In a sudden movement, Foxy slammed his hook into the wall.

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" He yelled. "We shoulda been there! We shoulda been able ta protect 'em! They didn't deserve ta die, damn it!"

"T-they were just innocent children..." Freddy finally voiced after all of his silence.

"How could someone do that 'n live with 'emselves! They were so sweet 'n pure 'n that monster killed 'em!" Foxy howled.

"It was our duty to keep everyone safe," Bonnie muttered after a while, "how couldn't we?"

"H-how could we screw up the one job we had?" Chica stammered.

"Damn it all..." Foxy pressed his back to the wall and hung his head. "We failed."

"No. We can't blame ourselves, the entire staff hadn't noticed either." Freddy said with a frown.

"They're humans! They aren't built like us! We should've noticed the man, especially in such a bright suit!" Foxy exclaimed, making Freddy shrink back.

"I-I'm sorry." Freddy said quietly.

"It's not ye, Freddy..." Foxy sighed. "I just can't believe it. Five kids, who ain't did nothin' wrong... are dead."

Chica just stayed silent. Her attention was caught by a snickering across the room. She turned, seeing the purple form of Bonnie. He was laughing. _Laughing._ Why?

He slapped his knee as if someone had just told him a good joke.

"What are you doing?" Foxy asked.

"Oh, has this restaurant been ruined or what? How funny! Ha ha ha!" He continued to laugh. The static mixed in with it sounded eerie and almost ghostly.

"Stop laughing. This isn't even funny! You weren't like this a second ago!" Foxy growled.

"Oh Foxy, plEase, bE quiet. I cAn CHaNGe at AnY mo-time-meNt." Chica became wary of the sudden garbling in Bonnie's voice.

"This isn't you acting like yourself, Bonnie. Snap out of it!" The animatronic pirate snapped.

"YoU'll see the tRue me soOn." The rabbit sneered.

Chica looked at Freddy, who seemed equally as frightened as she felt.

With that final statement, Bonnie left.

"W-what's wrong with him?" Chica wondered out loud.

"That wasn't normal for Bonnie... but I suggest we leave him for now. Who knows what will happen if we go after him?" Freddy said in worry.

"I'm sure it's just shock for now... I hope." Foxy said as all three of them stared off to where Bonnie had left.

* * *

_How could someone do that 'n live with 'emselves! They were so sweet 'n pure 'n that monster killed 'em! _Mike thought about these words in his mind. If Foxy really had murdered a child himself, what could have possibly happened?

"And so... what happened next?" Mike inquired. Chica just sighed.

"The Bite of 1987."

* * *

Again, wow, thank you guys so much for all of the support! I'm really happy to see so many nice reviews! Thanks all for the kind words and just aaaah! I'm sorry this one took longer than expected but it's also one of the longer ones! I hope you guys enjoy it! The next chapter should be up around New Year's, stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 8 - The Start Of The End

Chapter 8

Mike shivered. He was finally going to hear about the Bite, and understand.

"Damn that day," Freddy snapped, breaking him from thought. "It's one I'll never forget."

Mike felt his foot tapping incessantly as he mentally prepared himself for the gruesome details of the Bite.

"The night before makes it all worse." Chica said bitterly. 

* * *

Chica that night felt herself quite quiet. Normally she'd be bubbly or happy, but she just felt... cold, for once. She didn't like the cold; it made her feel uncomfortable. It was in fact a dead silence in the entire pizzeria. Well, who could be happy when five kids had just been murdered?

She had been off alone when she heard someone come up from behind her. Chica turned expecting to see Freddy, but it was Foxy.

"Chica, lass, this may not be the right time, but you've gotta some take a look at somethin'." He said.

She wasn't sure at this statement whether to be uneasy or not.

Chica's curiosity coaxed her forward as she followed Foxy as he slipped around the corner, heading to the front door. She was unsure as she approached.

"What are we doing?" She asked quietly as he stared at the handle.

"Fazbears were in such a mess earlier they left the door open without lockin' it." Foxy said.

"What? For real?" Chica gasped as he turned it, pushed it and revealed the scenery. She'd seen new children and faces, but never a new enviroment.

"C'mon, are ya gonna come see?" He asked, motioning towards the door. She felt a tug of hesitation from inside her. It seemed extremely intimidating to her and she wasn't sure why.

"Yeah. Give me a second," she said, taking in the new area as she stepped to the doorway.

There wasn't a ceiling or walls; it was just a big, vast open area. She stepped out a little more, looking at the empty parking lot that sat in front of her.

"Foxy, this is... really the outside?" She asked as he came to stand next to her.

"Yes indeed, lass. You know the humans and their constant traveling through these lands Pretty amazin', isn't it? I wish I could travel, too." He said with a grin. "The real treasure's up there, though." He said, staring up. Chica followed his lead, enthralled by the new sight in front of her. It was big, open and beautiful.

A purple and blue blanket that seemed to climb over the entire area like a ceiling which also appeared to be endless over the Earth.

White specks twinkled and shone brightly in the night.

"T-this is a sky?" She stammered.

"Yes."

She couldn't stop staring at the... what were they exactly?

"What are those?" She inquired at the white, shining dots.

"They're called stars." Foxy said. She just nodded.

"I see." She just looked down. "It's quite intimidating."

Chica was surprised to feel something holding onto her hand. She looked down, seeing Foxy's good hand grasping hers. She looked up at him in shock.

"Don't be intimidated by the stars. They're there to guide us, not harm us. And if ye're still intimidated, then we can be intimidated together." Foxy said quietly.

Chica wasn't sure what it was that rushed up inside her wirings in that moment, but it wasn't something she could control.

In a second she felt her beak touching his mouth, something she had seen Mr. Fazbear do to his wife many times when he was happy. And Chica for the first time that night felt happy, the happiest she'd felt in her entire life. Foxy seemed surprised at first, but figured out what was happening and quickly adapted to the situation at hand.

It was a few moments before they stopped, breaking away. Chica looked down, feeling unsure of herself and why she'd done that. She did know that she was glad she finally did it, though.

"So, I assume you agree with my idea, then?" Foxy asked, nudging her. Chica just nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like that." The animatronic chicken responded.

The rest of the star-gazing night was spent in some silence.

* * *

The next day was spent in mostly silence up until the night. Chica was surprised to hear the door to the place open.

"Hey, I didn't actually expect that to work."

These words did not come from either of the Fazbears, but no-a child. What was a child doing here when the restaurant was closed? In the nighttime no less?

"Get in Jeremy, what are you waiting for?" Another voice asked impatiently.

"Sorry, I just don't think we should do this. People died in there, what if it's haunted or something?" Presumably, this came from Jeremy. Chica would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Who said it was 'we'? If you wanna prove you're good enough to hang with us, get in there. We'll let you out in an hour."

"W-wait, no! Stop! I don't want to! Let me go!" Jeremy yelled in rejection, but from the corner of Chica's vision she saw him thrown through the front door. They slammed shut behind him.

The small, blonde boy tried to open them, but to no avail. He slowly backed away, turning to the animatronics in fright and pressing back against the wall.

A loud beep could be heard as Chica looked off to the side, gasping when she saw Freddy starting to power down. Knowing it had to be only Bonnie, she tore around angrily. He caught her arm in his hand, his eyes staring into hers.

"What are you doing?" She demanded. He didn't respond, and turned her around, much to her struggle of trying to get out of his grasp. She suddenly felt the connection cutting off, and the world began to go black.

* * *

Hey guys, I'd like to _profusely_ apologize. I've neglected this story a lot, but here we are; chapter 8! I'm disappointed with the length, but the next one is going to be allll about the Bite. It's most likely going to be the longest chapter yet, and I'm going to try to push it out before monday since I've already started half of it. I figured this was a good 'cliff hanger' point to leave the story at.  
Again, I would really like to say sorry. School and tests have had me crazy the past two months, so I hope it's easily understandable that I've just been super busy! I promise that this will be finished and I won't be leaving like that again.  
I plan on making a second Five Nights At Freddy's story after this one is done, I'm not sure what about yet, but I'll most likely post a link or you can probably find it on my profile if of course you are reading this long after this is finished haha. Anyways, like I said: I'm sorry and it won't be going out on hiatus again! I promise 1-2 chapters per week now. This story is nearly coming to a close and I hope you'll stick around to find the ending. Bye guys, for now!

~RL


End file.
